Memórias
by Kinha Oliver
Summary: Naruto encontra Sasuke.. mas ele não se lembra de nada e agora o que fazer? .:Shounen-ai::. Finalizada ::.
1. Prólogo

**Falas:**

_- _Ainda não entendo porque ele ainda estava vivo, poderíamos mata-ló. - fala normal.

_- Encontraram Sasuke. -_ lembranças (passado)_._

_"Mais um vez eu o perdi"_ - Pensamentos.

**Memórias.**

**-**

**-**

Naruto caminhava rapidamente por entre a floresta de Konoha, os pequenos galhos batiam em seu rosto mais nada disso parecia lhe importar. Lagrimas cristalinas escorregavam por seu rosto pálido. No mesmo dia em que encontrará Sasuke iria perdê-lo aquilo não podia ser real.

Momentos antes Sai havia informando-o que Kakashi junto com um grupo Anbu conseguiu capturar Sasuke e que ele se esqueceria de tudo. Inclusive ele, Uzumaki Naruto. Droga! Porque não conseguia correr mais rápido?

_- Encontraram Sasuke-kun._

_- Serio? Onde ele esta? – perguntou o loiro sorridente._

_- Na floresta, parece que Kakashi-san vai usar um jutso para Sasuke esquecer de tudo..._

_- O que...?_

_- Sinto muito. – murmurou Sai vendo Naruto correr para a floresta._

**-X-**

Lá estava Sasuke descordado. Hatake Kakashi encarava a seu ex-aluno... Ele era somente uma sombra do que já fora. Agora dormindo lembra mais uma criança assustada do que um assassino rank S. Suspirando Kakashi começou o seu ritual com a ajuda dos membros da Anbu.

- Ainda não entendo porque ele ainda estava vivo, poderíamos mata-ló.

- Não! As ordens da Hokage-sama são para apagar a memória dele! – disse Kakashi mais severo do que nunca sua expressão oculta pela mascara. – quanto tempo mais ele continuara dormindo?

- dez minutos no Maximo.

- Tudo bem vamos começar então.

Mal Kakashi tocou na testa de Sasuke ele despertou com os olhos bem abertos.

E nesse mesmo momento Naruto surgiu da floresta, gritando:

- Pare Kakashi-sensei!!

- Desculpe me Naruto... Mas se eu parar agora ele morre.

Então Kakashi concentrou-se mais para dar continuidade ao ritual, enquanto um angustiado Naruto observava toda a cena.

"_Eu o perdi mais uma vez..."._

**Olá!**

**Espero que gostem dessa prólogo. Essa e minha primeira fic SasuNaru... mais ainda não sei se vai ser Yaio, pode ser somente de amizade...Comentem! apertem _Review this Story/Chapter  
_e faça uma escritora feliz!**

**Kissus ja né!**


	2. I Capítulo

**Falas:**

_- _Ainda não entendo porque ele ainda estava vivo, poderíamos mata-ló. - fala normal.

_- Encontraram Sasuke. -_ lembranças (passado)_._

_"Mais uma vez eu o perdi"_ - Pensamentos.

**Memórias.**

**-**

**-**

Já fazia mais de um mês que Naruto tentava ver Sasuke, mas Tsunade sempre dava a mesma resposta: _Ele ainda não está pronto. _Naruto já não agüentava mais! Decidido Naruto rumou novamente para sala de Tsunade, hoje de jeito nenhum sairia de lá sem ver Sasuke.

Não bateu na porta como de costume e logo que entrou foi logo berrando:

- Oba-chan¹! Preciso ver o Sasuke! E não saio daqui a menos que o veja. – disse Naruto só agora reparando que outra pessoa também se encontrava no aposento, no mesmo momento seu rosto ficou pálido e as palavras escaparam de sua boca sem que pudesse conte-las. – Sasuke...

O moreno que até agora olhava a Naruto confuso e assustando, olhou para Tsunade como para perguntar quem era aquele estranho e porque ele sabia seu nome. Mais Tsunade nem ao menos estava prestando atenção, estava mais preocupada em brigar com Naruto:

- Moleque idiota! Quantas vezes já lhe disse para bater na porta? – e no instante seguinte Sasuke só viu Naruto sendo arremessado para o outro lado da sala com um enorme galo no meio da cabeça.

- Droga! Oba-chan isso dói! – disse o loiro acariciando a cabeça onde Tsunade o havia acertado.

- Isso é pra ver se você aprende! – então ela voltou sua atenção pra Sasuke, que olhava a toda a cena surpreso provavelmente imaginando se ambos não eram loucos. – Sasuke pode se retirar, por favor?

- Hai. – ele apressou-se a obedecer à ordem antes que acontecesse a ele a mesma coisa que aconteceu com aquele garoto loiro.

****

-X-

- Naruto sei que é um ninja responsável e muitas vezes já mostrou o valor que tem. Embora seja um idiota na maior parte do tempo, sei que poderia muito bem cuidar de Sasuke... Mas...

- Mas... O que?

Era a milésima vez que Naruto tocava nesse assunto, botará na cabeça que queria cuidar de Sasuke e nada nem ninguém conseguiu tirar isso de sua cabeça.

- Você tem uma longa vida pela frente Naruto... – um longo silêncio preencheu toda a sala antes de Tsunade continuar. – Nós sabemos que o jutso que Kakashi utilizou no Sasuke e irreversível, e que ele jamais se lembrará de você, Sakura ou qualquer um que tenha feito parte da sua vida. Isso será doloroso para você...

- Não importa o quanto seja doloroso! Eu agüentarei tudo, sem reclamar! Porque ele... É alguém precioso para mim.

Tsunade conhecia aquela expressão era tão raro Naruto usar, que Tsunade teve certeza: Se ela não deixasse Sasuke aos cuidados de Naruto ele o raptaria.

- Tudo bem Naruto... Você venceu... Mais saiba que Kakashi ficará de olho em vocês.

- Obrigado Oba-chan. – disse Naruto sorrindo visivelmente aliviado.

Algumas horas depois Naruto já estava em frente ao hospital esperando ansiosamente a saída de Sasuke. Quando finalmente Sasuke saiu estava acompanho por Shizune, que havia acompanhando todo o "tratamento" de Sasuke.

- Olá.

- Olá. – cumprimentou de volta o moreno ao loiro que agora Sasuke sabia o nome: Uzumaki Naruto.

- Sasuke já está entregue. Você já leu o relatório dele não é Naruto? – o loiro apenas afirmou com a cabeça.

No relatório de Sasuke constavam todos os "tratamentos" que haviam submetido Sasuke depois que ele voltou à vila. E todos os remédios que ele teria que tomar durante algum tempo para que não sentisse mais dor ou qualquer outro sintoma consistente pela falta de memória. No relatório também constava que Sasuke ainda se lembrava de seus jutso e que por isso poderia fazer uma prova para jounnin. Naruto passará horas lendo e decorando tudo nos mínimos detalhes não queria e não podia se esquecer de nada, agora seu melhor e único amigo dependia dele.

- Podemos ir?

- Claro. – disse Shizune, olhando para Sasuke. – Tome todos os seus remédios.

- Hai². – disse o moreno prontamente.

**-X-**

Naruto estava muito animado conversando com Sasuke que não estava prestando a mínima atenção e que sempre o respondia com monossílabas, mas Naruto não se importou pelo menos uma "parte" do antigo Sasuke ainda estava lá. Ele sorriu com lembrando das brigas que tinha quando eram menores e preso nesses pensamentos acabou não percebendo quando Sasuke parou e ficou observando um lago com águas calmas, sua cor negra dava um ar triste ao lago, que Sasuke pensou ser fundo e perigoso.

- Hei...Sasuke... – ao não receber nenhuma resposta do moreno, Naruto se virou para ver que Sasuke estava parado, olhando fascinado a beira do lago. Bufando Naruto começou a berrar por Sasuke que agora parecia prestar a atenção.

-... O que foi Uzumaki-san? – Sasuke continuava com sua voz fria, contudo agora elas carregavam palavras gentis.

Naruto nunca pensou que ouviria seu nome sendo falado assim por Sasuke _"Uzumaki–san" _era irônico, já Sasuke sempre se referia a ele como sendo o garoto mais baka³ da vila oculta da folha. Um pequeno sorriso se formou em seus lábios.

- Vamos andando! Esta ficando tarde.

**Olá!**

**Esse foi o primeiro capítulo espero que gostem! **

**Comentem! apertem _Review this Story/Chapter_  
e faça uma escritora feliz!**

**Kizzus Ja né!**

**Vocabulário:**

**Oba-chan¹ - **Vovó

**Hai²** - sim.

**Baka³ –** idiota.

**Respondendo Reviews:**

**Iara-hiden: **Que bom que gostou!!! Sim eu achei essa historia muito linda... e fiquei imaginando que essa é a unica maneira de Sasuke "voltar pra Konoha" fora isso acho que ele não volta mais não.... hum...pode deixar vou fazer yaio...mais vai ser leve Oo.

**Kuchiki Rin: **Pode deixar que daqui a pouco melhora... o Sasuke vai ta até mais "doce".

**Tiza**.**Uzumaki:** Pos é... hum mais não fica triste não... pouco a pouco as coisas vão se "acertando". Pode deixar vou colocar Yaio. mais vai demorar um pouquinho...


	3. II Capítulo

**Falas:**

_- _Ainda não entendo porque ele ainda estava vivo, poderíamos matá-lo. - fala normal.

_- Encontraram Sasuke. -_ lembranças (passado)_._

_"Mais uma vez eu o perdi"_ - Pensamentos.

**Memórias.**

**-**

**-**

O apartamento de Naruto era o mesmo de anos atrás, pequeno, melancólico e sem decorações.

Uma mesa estava no centro do apartamento, onde provavelmente Naruto fazia suas refeições, uma pequena e velha geladeira estavam do lado esquerdo, e do lado direito ficava a cama, perto da janela que dava para o monte Hokage.

Ao abrir a porta o loiro deu um pequeno sorriso e introduziu Sasuke no apartamento. O moreno olhou o apartamento até que seus olhos caíram sobre uma foto que estava na cabeceira da cômoda, ele forçou a vista para ver a foto mais só conseguiu ver um menino loiro emburrado e uma menina de cabelos rosa sorrido e um homem de cabelos acinzentados com a mão na cabeça do loiro o resto da foto estava sendo bloqueada pela luz do sol.

Ele ia se aproximar da foto para ver melhor, mas a voz de Naruto o impediu. Então ele voltou-se para o loiro que como um raio foi para o porta retrato e colocou-o de baixo do travesseiro para que Sasuke não visse a foto. O moreno fez um pequeno ruído, e pediu desculpa rapidamente:

- Desculpe, não queria invadir sua privacidade. – ele estava constrangido por ter sido pego olhando uma foto que não lhe pertencia.

- Tudo bem, a foto não é importante. – disse o loiro dando o seu melhor sorriso.

Porém a verdade era que aquela foto era muito importante para o loiro, à única recordação que Naruto tinha de Sasuke. E ali Naruto depositava toda a esperança que um dia reencontraria Sasuke, custasse o quanto custasse.

Após arrumar as coisas de Sasuke num lugar do seu guarda roupa, o loiro propôs ao moreno para saírem e comerem ramen o moreno apenas concordou com um movimento de cabeça.

Odiava ramen, mas não podia recusar um convite feito com tanto entusiasmo.

Assim que saíram do apartamento de Naruto, Sasuke sentiu olhos recaindo sobre ele. Sua nuca latejava como se dezenas de agulhas estivessem sendo cravadas. Sasuke sentira a mesma coisa mais cedo enquanto andava com Naruto para o seu apartamento, pessoas o olhavam estranhamente e outras protegiam as crianças como se ele fosse atacá-los. Naruto que estava na frente do moreno virou-se e com confiança disse:

- Hey! Encare essas pessoas com a cabeça erguida! – e voltou a caminhar pisando duro. E Sasuke deu um tímido sorriso de canto de boca e o agradeceu em pensamentos.

**-X-**

Naruto realmente odiava aqueles olhares, olhares acusadores como aqueles de sua infância. Mesmo sabendo que aqueles olhares não eram para ele aquilo o incomodava; quem aquelas pessoas pensavam que eram para julgar Sasuke? Não sabiam absolutamente nada da vida do moreno.

Suspirando Naruto começou a andar com passos mais leve, agora caminhado lado a lado com Sasuke que parecia perdido em outro mundo. Eles continuaram andando silenciosamente até que chegaram a uma barraquinha de ramen, que aparentemente estava vazia. Atravessaram calmamente a cortina e sentaram-se no banquinho. Naruto pediu uma tigela grande de carne de porco e Sasuke seguiu o exemplo, pedido uma coisa mais leve.

Sasuke ficou olhando ao loiro por um curto espaço de tempo até que o loiro olhou para ele e sorriu.

- O que ouve Teme?

- Hã? – o moreno fito-o sem entender.

Por um momento Naruto esqueceu-se que aquele não era o Sasuke que havia conhecido na infância. Percebendo o erro ele rapidamente mudou de assunto.

- Amanhã vamos ter uma missão juntos! – disse o loiro falsamente animado.

- Hum... É. – disse o moreno meio confuso. "_Teme" _Porque aquilo lhe parecia tão familiar?... Era tão estranho não lembrar de nada, e era confuso, será que conhecerá o loiro antes do _"acidente"_? Será que tinha família? Uma namorada? Queria tanto perguntar essas coisas... Mais tinha medo... Medo de que?... Ele não sabia... Mais simplesmente tinha medo.

Alguns minutos depois uma conversa animada veio de Naruto fazendo com que o Uchiha se distraísse e conversasse normalmente. Quando o ramen saiu, o estômago de Naruto roncou, o que despertou um risinho de canto de boca do moreno.

O dono de Ichikaru ramen colocou as duas tigelas de ramen no balcão, que foram rapidamente esvaziadas, Naruto parecia não estar completamente satisfeito e pediu mais um, já Sasuke dispensou dizendo que estava cheio, o que de fato era verdade. Não tinha tanto apetite quanto Uzumaki Naruto.

No final Naruto havia comido três tigelas grandes de ramen e acabou faltando dinheiro para pagar o ultimo ramen então o velho lhe sorriu e disse: _"Esse é por conta da casa"._

Feliz o loiro agradeceu e foi embora para casa. Chegando ao pequeno apartamento de Naruto ele pegou um colchão e armou ao lado da cama para Sasuke dormir. Em seguida o loiro fez sua higiene noturna deitou-se na cama e esperou Sasuke sair do banheiro para lhe dizer:_ Boa noite._

**-X-**

_Naruto estava lutando exaustivamente com Sasuke, que revidava todos os golpes. Era uma batalha não só de dois homens, mais sim de dois amigos... Mas no final Sasuke ganhou... E estava se afastando... Naruto queria gritar... _

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Naruto levantou-se de um salto, aquele grito não era o seu e ao perceber isso ele virou se para olhar Sasuke se debatendo e gritando.

- Mate-me! Mate-me agora! Por favor,...! – gritava e se debatia o moreno.

Naruto não sabia o que fazer, mas por impulso pulou de sua cama para a cama do moreno e abraçou-o, um abraço aconchegante que transmitia toda a segurança que Sasuke precisava. O moreno ainda estava nervoso e puxava freneticamente o cabelo do loiro que grunhiu de dor mais que continuou abraçado ao moreno.

- Mate-me! Mate-me! – agora a sua voz parecia mais fraca, mas tinha o mesmo tom apelativo da primeira vez.

- Não seja idiota foi só um pesadelo, vai ficar tudo bem. – No mesmo instante o moreno abraçou-o fortemente e o loiro retribuiu. Passaram-se alguns segundos sem pronunciar nada, até que Naruto decidiu se afastar do moreno. – Ei! Agora que esta melhor você já pode ir dormir.

Ao olhar para o rosto do moreno, Naruto notou que pequenas gotas estavam se formando nos olhos de Sasuke. Uma emoção tão forte invadiu a mente do loiro que ele não soube nem explicar para si. Deveria ser um sonho terrível para fazer Uchiha Sasuke chorar. E Naruto sabia que era. Com todo cuidado Naruto deitou Sasuke de novo em sua cama improvisada, mas este não quis largar sua blusa, olhou de soslaio pra sua cama então suspirou e deitou-se ao lado de Sasuke.

"_Era só aquela noite_"

Sem perceber o loiro começou a fazer cafuné na cabeça do moreno que já estava dormindo, mas que não havia largado sua blusa, ficou fazendo-lhe carinho até seus dedos ficassem dormentes e seus olhos ficassem pesados então ele finalmente pegou no sono se juntando a Sasuke no reino do sonhos, onde não teve nenhum pesadelo.

**YO!!! Minna Minna...**

**Espero que gostem desse capítulo... Próximo capítulo dois velhos personagens apareceram... Quem serão eles? **

**Fico muito feliz que tenha pessoas acompanhado a fic! **

**Agradecimentos especiais a:**

_sango7higurashi , Kuchiki Rin , Shetine's-Lyra,Hinaxchan ,Iara-hiden e Tiza Uzumaki._

E a campanha continua! Aperte o botãozinho verde escrito:** Review Story/Chapter** e comentem fazendo assim uma escritora baka feliz**! **Colaborem, nós escritoras gostamos de saber o que estam achando da fic.... então por favor comentem..!


	4. III Capítulo

**Falas:**

_- _Ainda não entendo porque ele ainda estava vivo, poderíamos matá-lo. - fala normal.

_- Encontraram Sasuke. -_ lembranças (passado)_._

_"Mais uma vez eu o perdi"_ - Pensamentos.

**Memórias.**

**-**

**-**

Na manhã seguinte Naruto acordou enlaçado pelas mãos fortes de Sasuke, e era uma sensação tão reconfortante... Desfazendo-se dos seus pensamentos ele, foi ao banheiro para lavar o rosto e fazer sua higiene matinal quando voltou Sasuke continuava dormindo "parecia um anjo" seus cabelos negros estavam caídos esparramados em completo desalinho sobre o travesseiro, sua pele branca mais não pálida fazia um contraste incrível com seus cabelos escuros, pensou Naruto admirado; as meninas da academia tinham razão Uchiha Sasuke era lindo.

Enquanto preparava o café, Sasuke acordou bocejou um "bom dia" e foi para o banheiro, onde tomou banho e trocou de roupa o rosto ainda tinha marcas de travesseiro.

– Como vai ser a nossa missão Uzumaki-san?

– Poderia me chamar de Naruto? – perguntou o loiro um pouco incomodado, nunca pensou que ser chamando assim por Sasuke o irritaria.

– Tudo bem Naruto-kun. – disse o moreno sorrindo.

– É Naruto. – corrigiu o loiro. - Ainda não sei... Temos que ir ao escritório da Tsunade ela vai nos dizer.

– Murmp. Tudo bem.

Eles terminaram de comer em silêncio, após ajeitar algumas coisas e lavar a lousa eles foram para o escritório onde saberia qual seria a missão do dia. Pulando entre as casas de Konoha eles chegaram ao escritório rapidamente.

**-X-**

Chegando ao escritório da Hokage como de costume entrou sem ser anunciado e como de costume levou um belo soco na cabeça. Ainda estava reclamando enquanto seguia com Sasuke para a missão de irem a vila próxima e pegarem algumas ervas que estavam faltando em Konoha.

Ao chegarem à vila eles pegaram as ervas sem problemas e voltaram para a casa o que na opinião de Naruto foi "trabalho fácil_"_ mas o moreno nada respondeu estava desconcentrando a missão inteira. Logo que chegaram ao escritório Hokage descobriram que Tsunade não estava lá e que estava no hospital junto com Sakura.

– Sasuke... Você vai conhecer Sakura-chan ela é muito legal...!- disse Naruto animado. - _"É apaixonada por você" _- completou Naruto mentalmente.

Sasuke não mostrou muito entusiasmo apenas balançou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo.

Para logo depois seguir Naruto até o hospital, onde Tsunade se encontrava.

**-X-**

– Eu queria falar com Tsunade Oba-chan¹. – disse o loiro à recepcionista que lhe sorriu e mandou seguir ate o final de um corredor enorme. Ele disse um "obrigado" antes de sumir por entre os corredores com Sasuke em seu encalço.

Chegando a sala que a mulher havia lhe dito, Naruto verificou por um vidro da sala que Tsunade e Sakura estavam fazendo uma operação bem delicada, com toda a paciência ele sentou-se num banco próximo e espero até que as duas saíssem e Sasuke imitou o gesto. Quando Sasuke e Naruto estavam quase caído de sono no banco do hospital, ouviram uma porta ser aperta e duas pessoas passarem por elas.

– Você esta cada vez melhor nisso Sakura.

– Obrigado Tsunade-sama. – disse Sakura com ar de satisfação. Mas sua satisfação durou pouco, quando seus olhos pousaram em Sasuke seu rosto ficou pálido e um calafrio subiu de imediato pela sua espinha. Tsunade estava certa ela ainda não estava preparada para encontrar Sasuke. Mas lá estava ele diante dela... Mas ele não se lembrava de nada; então ela tentou agir o mais natural o possível.

– Olá Sakura-chan! Oba-chan! – disse o loiro sorrindo e colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça.

– Naruto-no-baka². – disse Sakura com um ar zangado e logo depois sorrindo gentilmente.

– Bem como estão numa reunião de time acho melhor eu ir andando. – dessa vez Tsunade não brigou com Naruto, apenas deu um tapa em sua cabeça enquanto passava ele. – até mais crianças.

Sasuke estava totalmente sem graça não sabia o que fazer e por falta de opção, optou por falar um "oi_" _e colocar as mãos no bolso da calça e se afastar, mas o ultimo gesto foi impedido por Naruto que botou toda força no braço e vez Sasuke ficar no lugar onde estava.

- Sakura-chan, porque você não vai nos visitar? Aproveita e leva o Sai. – disse o loiro fazendo uma careta ao falar o nome do outro moreno.

- Claro! Aposto que Sai vai adorar! – disse Sakura rindo. – Agora me dêem licença tenho que atender a outro chamado.

Logo que Sakura foi embora, Naruto notou que ainda segurava as ervas que Tsunade havia pedido.

"_Droga esqueci de entregar as ervas a Oba-chan_".

Muito contrariado Naruto foi ao escritório Hokage onde entregou as ervas e foi embora para casa. Precisava arrumar a casa para que quando Sai e Sakura chegasse, a casa não estivesse em uma total desordem.

**-X-**

Horas depois Sai e Sakura estava na porta de Naruto. Sakura estava com uma cesta cheias de tomate; frutas que ela sabia que Sasuke adorava e Sai estava com pergaminhos em branco nas mãos. Naruto sorriu convidativo e deu espaço para que eles entrassem. Sasuke que estava sentando-se à mesa vendo TV desligou-a e ficou olhando para Sai e Sakura entrarem.

- Olá Sasuke-kun, ouvi falar muito de você! – disse Sai com seu típico sorriso falso riscando-lhe os lábios. – Meu nome é Sai.

- Olá...– cumprimento Sasuke um pouco desconfiado pelo sorriso que o moreno lhe dera.

Sai então se sentou à mesa juntando-se a Sasuke, e enquanto Sakura ia para pia para lavar os tomates que trouxera para Sasuke, Naruto aproveitou o momento de distração de Sasuke e foi conversar com Sakura e usou como pretexto ajudar Sakura a lavar as frutas, mas em nenhum momento deixou de prestar atenção na conversar de Sai com Sasuke.

- Sakura-chan. – falou o loiro mais baixo do que seu tom habitual, para que Sasuke não ouvisse sobre o que estavam conversando. – Esse jutso que Kakashi-sensei³ utilizou... É realmente definitivo?

- Pelo que tudo indica sim. Estou procurando por mais informações mais até agora nada. – disse a Kunoichi pegando, outro tomate e lavando. – não se preocupe Naruto, eu te ajudarei no que for preciso.

- Obrigado Sakura-chan.

Sai tentava de todas as maneiras puxar assunto com Sasuke que não estava prestando a mínima atenção na conversa, até que automaticamente Sai se virou é olhou para cômoda onde sempre havia uma foto de Naruto, Sakura e Sasuke junto com Kakashi. Então ele comentou:

- Ei, Sasuke-kun onde esta a foto de vocês juntos? – perguntou Sai curioso.

- Foto? De vocês quem? – perguntou o moreno sem entender.

- É uma fotografia que tem na cômoda onde Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei e...

- Cale essa boca ou eu te mato! – sua voz suou verdadeiramente assustadora, e Sai parou no mesmo momento.

**Olá!**

**Hey! Espero que aproveitem!**

**E desculpem a demora...mas é que eu tenho que estudar...pos é estou quase ficando reprovada .**

**Kissus Já ne!**

**Vocabulário:**

**Oba-chan¹ - **Vovó

**Baka² – **idiota.

**Sensei³ - **Professor, educador...etc.

**Kunoichi – **mulher ninja.

**|Bônus|**

Quem adivinhar **(**ou chegar perto**) **de como Kakashi e Sasuke irão se 'encontar' ganha uma Oneshot com qualquer casal do universo Naruto! **(**Se for SasuSaku não garanto que vá sair o dos melhores...mas tentarei...**) **

Quem quiser é só mandar um review dizendo como será o encontro dos dois...Ah! Não se esqueça de dizer o casal da oneshot e se tiver algum tema ou música...Se não tiver nenhum review sobre isso... plush.. e só uma 'presentinho' de natal. Sei que é de grego... mais fazer o que né?

**Respondendo Reviews:**

**Schetine's-Lyra: **Mesmo que você não sabia fazer reviews sua participação é muito importante pra mim. Gosto de saber quando as leitoras gostam ou não. Obrigado pela sua Review. Beijos Até a próxima!

**Fafi Raposinha: **Também acho esse contexto lindo, Sasuke sem memória e tão Kawaii *-*.Porque você não publica as suas? Provavelmente não deve seguir a mesma linha de raciocínio que a minha eu aposto que ia ter leitoras. Oo' você acertou é a Sakura e o Sai. Ahahah não resisti. Itachi? Ainda não sei... tava trabalhando com a hipótese de estar morto, mas realmente não pensei direito sobre isso xD. Medo do Kakashi? Seria bem diferente... E quem sabe...? Se o Ero-sennin vai aparecer? ... Segredo de estado. Nossa meu ego inflamou agora. Boto muita fé nessa fic *-*. Fico super contente que a fic te agrade, sabe Yaoi e complicado de se escrever mais é bem divertido. Obrigado pela sua review maravilhosa! Encheu-me de inspiração viu?! Beijos e até a próxima.

**Kuchiki Rin: **Também ri horrores quando escrevi. Mais é que como Sasuke ta sem memória ele é igual a uma criança, por certas coisas ele ainda é muito frágil tipo a segunda versão do Naruto. E gostei de introduzir essa parte do olhar, porque Sasuke fico 'marcado' como um traidor (mesmo ele não sabendo disso -.-) e o olhar foi à maneira que eu encontrei pra expressar como o próprio Naruto se sentia quando criança: um rejeitado. Vira e volta Naruto vai ta cometendo uma gafe, ele às vezes esquece de certas coisas. O fato de Naruto ter escondido a foto e que ele ficou com medo de Sasuke fazer perguntas e ele não saber como respondê-las, e também o Naruto ficou com medo de Sasuke ter uma crise olhando a foto e ser mandado de novo pro hospital, por isso ele agiu rápido e escondeu a foto. Em certas coisas Naruto pensa rápido =X

**Tiza: **Obrigado pela Review =D.

**Mello~:** que bom que leu o prólogo e não saiu correndo... Eu achei super fofo esse "Uzumaki-san" por isso eu coloquei, pra dar um toque diferente no Sasuke. É podia ser uma idéia.. Mas provavelmente já deve ter bastante fic assim... Por isso eu optei por fazer esse enredo, que além de tudo é super fofo.

**(Nah-chan): **que bom que gostou! Pode deixar vou colocar yaoi...

**Dark Tenshi: *-* **Ficou imper feliz que tenha gostado! Hum...será que demorei muito?

**Ami-Nekozawa:** Sério que gostou? ah fico super feliz quando recebo um elogio!Será que o Sasu-chan vai lembrar do dobe? hum... *-* Fic nos favoritos que lindo! Espero que esse capítulo te agrade.

E a campanha continua**!** Aperte o botãozinho verde escrito: **Review Story/Chapter** e comentem fazendo assim uma escritora baka feliz**!** Colaborem, nós escritoras gostamos de saber o que estão achando da fic.... Então por favor, comentem**...!**


	5. IV Capítulo

**Falas:**

_- _Ainda não entendo porque ele ainda estava vivo, poderíamos matá-lo. - fala normal.

_- Encontraram Sasuke. -_ lembranças (passado)_._

_"Mais uma vez eu o perdi"_ - Pensamentos.

**Memórias.**

**-**

**-**

- Brincadeira! – disse o loiro sorrindo e colocando as mãos sob cabeça. Sasuke sorriu aliviado, mais Sai não. Ele vira que não era brincadeira Naruto estava falando a sério quando disse aquilo. Sakura percebendo o clima pesado terminou de lavar os tomates e se sentou à mesa, fazendo com que Naruto fizesse o mesmo.

O resto da tarde passou sem mais 'mal entendidos' e Sai não tornou a falar sobre a foto ou passado. Divertiram-se, riram, comeram os tomates que Sakura levará. Foi uma tarde muito agradável que prometeram repetir, mas vezes.

Já do lado de fora da casa de Naruto, Sai e Sakura caminhavam lado a lado. E Sai pode perguntar o que tanto queria.

- Sakura-chan, porque Naruto-kun ficou tão furioso quando mencionei a foto do time?

Sakura suspiro e olhou para a janela do loiro que ainda estava acesa, e uma sombra era vista mostrando que o loiro ainda os observava.

- Acho que ele ficou com medo que Sasuke se lembrasse de algo e quisesse ir embora... Ou algo do gênero.

- Ele ficou zangado comigo? – Sai realmente não havia feito por mal apenas queria puxar assunto com Sasuke.

- Não, Naruto nunca fica zangado com alguém por muito tempo. – o largo sorriso plantou-se nos lábios de Sakura. – Você realmente passou a gostar do Naruto não é?

- Sim. – Sai disse sorrindo, um sorriso que Naruto havia lhe devolvido.

**-X-**

Naruto ainda olhava para janela, quando a imagem de Sai e Sakura já não era mais vista.

O céu azul havia dando lugar a um manto negro cheio de pequenos pontos brancos que circulavam em torno de uma linda e grande bola amarelada.

- O que vamos fazer agora Sasuke? – perguntou o loiro voltando sua atenção para o moreno.

- Nos podíamos ir treinar seria um bom exercício.

- Boa idéia! 'to certo!' – disse o loiro animado enquanto pegava sua bolsa de shurikens e kunais¹.

- Onde nós iremos treinar? – Sasuke perguntou curioso.

- A um lugar especial onde eu sempre treinava com os meus companheiros. – ele deixou as palavras no ar como se tivesse revivendo o passado. - E um lugar muito tranqüilo. Acho que você vai gostar.

- Tudo bem então vamos. – disse o moreno com um meio sorriso.

Pegando todo o necessário para o treinamento eles saíram pulando entre as casas de Konoha.

Ao chegarem, Naruto pos uma pequena cesta de frutas perto de uma pedra preta que tinha alguns nomes escritos e voltou-se para Sasuke.

- E então o que achou desse lugar?

- É bem bonito. – respondeu o moreno que fitava a enorme pedra, e não se contendo de curiosidade perguntou: – o que é aquela pedra?

- Simboliza todos os ninjas que morreram pela vila. – explicou Naruto, e se lembrou automaticamente do primeiro dia que virá a pedra e de que o número de pessoas escritas nela havia aumentando bastante nos últimos anos. Seu ex- sensei³ e padrinho Jiraya também estava escrito lá.

- Você esta bem Naruto-kun? – Perguntou Sasuke que virá um lampejo de tristeza se abater sobre os olhos azuis celestes do loiro.

- Claro! – respondeu-lhe rapidamente o loiro. – Vamos treinar?

- Hai².

**-X-**

Hatake Kakashi observava seus ex-pupilos treinando. Eles alcançaram muito mais do que ele poderia imaginar. Embora tenha se decepcionado com Sasuke no momento em que ele fugiu da vila para se aliar a Orochimaru, deixando seus amigos e até mesmo ele preocupado. Ele não podia negar ainda nutria muito carinho por Sasuke, assim como Naruto e Sakura. Eram os filhos que não tinha.

No inicio não queria se apegar a nenhum deles, mas o destino lhe pregou uma peça e agora eram as únicas pessoas que tinha em vida. E cuidaria deles até que a morte resolvesse levá-lo para junto de seu antigo time.

Aparência física de ambos era totalmente diferente de anos atrás pensou Kakashi olhando para os jovens, Naruto agora estava mais alto, seu rosto continuava com as características de uma criança, porém suas feições alegres agora já eram maduras, adultas e já não usava mais aquela horrível roupa laranja, possuía agora um, sobretudo verde e vermelho. Sasuke também estava mais alto, era só um pouco mais alto que Naruto, seu rosto mostrava uma feição tranqüila e serena bem diferente de tempos atrás, suas roupas agora eram um quimono simples com o símbolo do clã nas costas.

**-X-**

-...Naruto...

- É eu percebi. – disse o loiro antes que Sasuke terminasse a frase.

Naruto fez apenas um sinal que Sasuke entendeu perfeitamente. Então cada um foi para um lado e se esconderam. Mesmo sem se comunicar Sasuke havia entendido o plano de Naruto, e ficou esperando o sinal do loiro e assim que ele o fez, Sasuke correu e atacou o espião que logo se transformou em fumaça.

"_Droga, era um bushin_".

- Tática número um de um shinobi: Taijutsu.

Ele começou a lutar corpo a corpo com Sasuke que revidava cada ataque com precisão e eficácia.

"_Ele se tornou forte"._

Ele continuou a lutar com Sasuke que agora mantinha distância arremessando kunais e Shurikens. Até que Kakashi o vê Sasuke criando uma esfera na palma de sua mão.

"_Chidori....?!_". – disse o antigo professor surpreso.

- Tática número três de um shinobi: Ninjutsu.

Kakashi também estava preparando o seu, estavam correndo um em direção ao outro, mais uma voz os fez parar.

- Parem vocês dois!

**Continua...?**

________________________________________________________________________________________

**Vocabulário:**

**shurikens e kunais¹ - **armas ninja.

**Hai². – **sim.

**Sensei³ - **professor.

________________________________________________________________________________________

**Oie!**

**Gostei tanto de escrever esse capítulo...Gostei de introduzir Kakashi na história... (embora tenha ficado horrível à parte da luta, desculpe não sou boa em descrever lutas. Mas eu tinha que colocar na fic.) Como vocês viram Jiraya o Ero-sennin ta morto...splach.. Produtos da guerra...**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo!**

**Kissus já né!**

**Cantinho das Review:**

**Shetine's-Lyra**: Sim sim faço muita questão *abraça,sufoca*. Não sei se vai demorar pra falar a verdade eu to pretendo desenrolar um pouco o Sasuke e o passado – problemático - pra depois ver o lance com o Naruto... e a fic não ta toda escrita *se mata* eu dedinho coço pra eu postar no fanfiction então, eu sou to com um capítulo e meio adiantada então já viu né? E continue mandando review *faz pose Nice guy*

**Fafi Raposinha: **XD assim aqui também não ta terminada... É verdade melhor terminar essas duas antes.O que é beta? Todo mundo fala isso em fic mais até hoje não sei o que é... ú.úNão se preocupe sua beta logo, logo aparece (mesmo que eu não sabia o que é beta Oo')De repente ela ta estudando pra passar direto...Logo, logo os mistérios vão se desenrolando... Eu acho... *-* Pode deixar vou escrever enquanto o meu celebro funcionar!Beijos e obrigado pela Review.

**LoveDeidara:** Que bom que gostou! Sai-kun e fofo e o meu terceiro favorito...Não ele é só amigo da rosa...Ainda não decide se ele vai ficar com alguém e quem vai ser esse alguém...Obrigado pelos elogios e pela review!Beijos.

**Ami-Nekozawa:** Sai é um fofoqueiro pior que o Naruto. Fico imper feliz que tenha gostado sempre fico insegura quando posto um capítulo... *hum* não era isso... ahahahha mais bem criativa essa sua resposta! Ita/Sai? Tem fic deles? Nossa deve ser imper difícil escrever sobre eles... Eu já acho SasuNaru complicado... Também acho legal Neji/Hina embora prefira SasuHina. Fico muito feliz que você gostou da One. =D Obrigado pela sua review e continue .

**Nessah: ***-----* que bom que gostou!! Puff...o que é lemon...? Não to muito acostumada a fazer fic na verdade é a primeira vez que eu faço uma fic yaoi... Se você me explicar eu posso _tentar_. Espero que esse capítulo te agrade. Até a próxima!


	6. V Capítulo

**Falas:**

_- _Ainda não entendo porque ele ainda estava vivo, poderíamos matá-lo. - fala normal.

_- Encontraram Sasuke. -_ lembranças (passado)_._

_"Mais uma vez eu o perdi"_ - Pensamentos.

**Memórias.**

**-**

**-**

- O que diabos vocês acham que estavam fazendo? - perguntou o loiro olhando perplexo para os dois.

- ...

- Desculpe Naruto acho que me empolguei. – respondeu Kakashi sorrindo por trás da máscara. – E porque você demorou tanto?

O loiro corou, não queria dizer ao sensei que havia ficado preso naquela armadilha idiota que ele havia preparado, e antes que pudesse formular uma resposta, Sasuke confuso perguntou:

- Vocês se conhecem?

- Ele é meu sensei. – respondeu o loiro olhando de soslaio para Kakashi.

- Oh...Desculpe. – disse envergonhando por ter atacado o sensei de Naruto, então ele olhou para Kakashi. – Agora me lembro! Você foi me visitar não foi?

- Não, deve ter sido outra pessoa. – disse Kakashi pegando um livro de capa laranja e começando a folheá-lo. – Podem continuar treinando. Eu estou _só_ vigiando.

Naruto olhou meio desconfiado para Kakashi sabia que ele tinha recebido ordens diretas da Hokage para vigiá-los, e mesmo com seu jeito relaxado e preguiçoso ele cumpriria essa ordem. Mas porque ele simplesmente não tinha parado o ataque de Sasuke? E que história era aquela dele ter ido visitar Sasuke no hospital, quando nem mesmo Naruto tinha permissão para ir? Todas aquelas perguntas pairavam sobre sua cabeça, mas conversaria com Kakashi outra hora, agora treinaria com Sasuke como havia planejado.

Antes de voltarem para o local de treinamento, Sasuke segurou a manga de seu casaco e murmurou um 'desculpe', Naruto sorriu e disse 'tudo bem'. E voltaram a treinar, treinaram até que todos os músculos de seus corpos estivessem exaustos e clamassem por descanso. Ficaram algum tempo caídos sobre a grama verde e rasa, estavam ofegantes e bem cansados, até que Naruto levantou-se e caminhou até a pedra onde estava a cesta de frutas e depois voltou-se para Sasuke, que agora estava sentando na grama.

- Vamos fazer uma pausa...Acho que não treino tanto assim desde... – ele parou de falar instintivamente ele ia dizer 'desde que você foi embora' mais preferiu guardar isso para si (Não é que ele não tivesse treinado, havia treinado e _muito_ para resgatar Sasuke, mas não era a mesma coisa sem o moreno ao seu lado). Fixou seu olhar para arvore onde Kakashi estava e o chamou: – Ei! Kakashi-sensei, que tal um piquenique? – o loiro mostrou-lhe a cesta e viu que o professor saltava da arvore e ia ao seu encontro.

Ao se sentarem para comer de inicio Sasuke ficou calado, afinal não tinha nenhum afinidade com o estranho, mas logo depois foi encorajo por Naruto a entrar na conversa que terminou muito animada e bem tarde. Quando chegaram em casa nenhum dos dois tomou banho ou fez sua higiene noturna, apenas se atiraram na cama (literalmente) e dormiram.

**-X-**

Na manhã seguinte Kakashi já estava no escritório de Tsunade entregado-lhe o relatório de Sasuke da noite passada. Ao terminar de olhar o relatório, Tsunade o olhou com surpresa.

- Ele sabe fazer um Chidori...? Isso não consta nos relatórios de Shizune. – disse Tsunade muito seria olhando Kakashi.

- Eu sei, - disse Kakashi olhando para a janela. – também li o relatório da Shizune, Tsunade.

- Existe alguma chance de Sasuke recuperar a memória?

-... Talvez...Afinal eu só pude fazer _aquele_ jutsu por causa do Sharingan.

Um silêncio se pos entre os dois, até que Tsunade lhe deu uma nova missão num país próximo onde Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura e Sai também iriam. Não era uma missão perigosa, tão pouco precisava de tantas pessoas, aquela missão era só para unir e selar o laço do time sete que agora eram o Time Kakashi. Kakashi apenas aceitou a ordem e partiu.

**-X-**

Já fazia dois dias que o time tinha partido em missão e nada parecia estar errado. O time estava se relacionando relativamente bem, às vezes surgia desentendimento por parte de Naruto que era sempre ansioso e fazia ás coisas na hora que _ele_ achava que era certa. Mais eram brigas de 'time' as quais Sasuke não se incluía. Embora conversasse, estive por dentro das táticas, ele não se sentia 'participante'. Na verdade ele estava com ciúmes...Ciúmes de Naruto com _dele_ time.

E aquilo estava até mesmo lhe tirando o sono. E todas as noites, ele pedia para ficar de guarda. 'Pelo menos os outros podem descansar' pensava o moreno. Afinal tinha que ser útil em algo.

- Sasuke-kun? Meu turno começa agora, - disse gentilmente fazendo um gesto com as mãos. – Já pode ir descansar.

- Estou sem sono. Pode voltar a dormir Sai. – ele olhou para o moreno. Era alto e magro. Seus cabelos eram escuros assim como seus olhos. Ele parecia-se muito com uma copia daquele rapaz.

- Bem se você não quer dormir, eu posso te fazer campainha? Também não estou com sono. – disse o _outro_ ele, sem esperar resposta sentou-se perto de Sasuke. – Sabe Sasuke-kun, eu tenho inveja de você. – disse o moreno sem cerimônia.

Aquilo surpreendeu Sasuke. Seus olhos negros e impenetráveis estavam com um ar perplexo. E sua expressão era tão afoita, como uma criança que descobre algo.

- Porque? – perguntou Sasuke. A curiosidade havia aguçado seus extintos.

- Hum...Naruto-kun e Sakura-chan só falam de você. – ele fez uma pausa olhando para a noite sem estrelas. – Até mesmo Kakashi-san com aquele ar de despreocupado olha para você com afeto.

- Sério? – por um momento a alegria transluziu em seus olhos ônix, sempre opacos.

- Sim. – disse o moreno afirmando com um balançar de cabeça.

Passaram mais algumas horas conversando e quando deram por si já era de manhã e Naruto estava colocando sua cabeça com gorro de ursinho para fora da tenda.

- Bom dia. – disse o loiro bocejando.

- Bom dia. – disseram os dois morenos em uníssono.

E logo depois caíram na gargalhada. Era estranho, mais naquele tempo em que ficaram conversando acabaram descobrindo uma grande e estranha amizade.

- Do que estão rindo. – perguntou o loiro emburrado, como uma criança que foi excluída da brincadeira.

Os dois morenos se olharam e disseram em uníssono.

- NADA.

- Chatos!

Um pouco mal-humorado Naruto voltou para a barraca para se trocar. Quando voltou Sakura e Kakashi já estavam a sua espera. Naruto ainda estava um pouco mal humorado, mais ao olhar Sakura preparando seu ramen preferido, ele deu um enorme e contagiante sorriso.

- Obrigado Sakura-chan. – disse o loiro assim que partiu os hiashis² para comer o ramen. Mas antes que ele pudesse mergulhar os pauzinhos no maravilhoso macarrão Sakura tirou a tigela de suas mãos.

- Isso não é para você Naruto! – disse Sakura dando-lhe um soco bem no meio da cabeça, fazendo com que instantaneamente um galo se formasse e todos do time rissem.

- Isso dói Sakura-chan. – disse o loiro acariciando o galo recém formado.

- É pra você aprender! – ela estendeu a tigela de ramen para Sasuke e Sai. – pronto.

- Mais Sakura-chan...Eles nem gostam muito de ramen! – reclamou o loiro fazendo careta.

Sasuke suspirou e entregou a tigela para Naruto.

- Pegue eu não quero.

- Obrigado, – disse o loiro já com a cabeça enfiada na tigela de ramen. - Teme!

Sasuke deu um pequeno sorriso, já estava se acostumando com seu "apelido".

**Continua...**

____________________________________________________________________________________________

**N/A:** A fic está acabando, mais uns quatro capítulos e a fic chega ao fim ...

**AGRADECIMENTOS & RESPOSTAS:**

**unknow-chan: **Acredito que se Sasuke, não tivesse passado por algumas coisas ele seria menos "frio", embora continuaria sendo arrogante, prepotente, etc etc... mais e bom mudar às vezes né?

**loveDeidara: **fic atualizada! Espero que goste desse capítulo!

**Ami-Nekozawa: **Será que o Sasuke-kun ira recuperar a memória ? *será será?* Naruto pareceu estar brincando, mas não estava se Sai falasse mais alguma coisa T.T tadinho do Sai.

**Insana:** Demorei mais atualizei n.n. Hun, sim é SasuNaru (embora *cof*cof* não tenha acontecido nada entre eles ainda). Beijos e obrigado pelos comentários!

**Melo -afk-:** O_ó no que você se confundiu? o Sasuke e o Kakashi começaram a bringar e o Naruto fez eles pararem. Eu gosto de laranja, mais acho tão... gari... acho que com o passar dos anos ele poderia pegar o gosto do Minato Ú_Ú pelo menos pra roupa XD Desculpe a demora! mais o capítulo não queria sair i-i


	7. VI Capítulo

**Falas:**

_- _Ainda não entendo porque ele ainda estava vivo, poderíamos matá-lo. - fala normal.

_- Encontraram Sasuke. -_ lembranças (passado)_._

_"Mais uma vez eu o perdi"_ - Pensamentos.

**Memórias.**

**-**

**-**

A missão ocorreu rapidamente e Sasuke já estava se relacionando bem melhor com seus companheiros de equipe, ao voltarem para Konoha, ganharam alguns dias de folga.

- Hey! Sasuke o que podemos fazer hoje? – perguntou o loiro contente; pulando sobre a cama.

- Hum...Eu estou com sono. – disse o moreno completando com um grande bocejo. O loiro não estranhou, desde que ele voltará da missão ele estava assim. Só falta o moreno murmurar um _Problemático._

- Que chato! Então vou visitar a Sakura-chan, tudo bem?

- Hai. – disse o moreno já se esticando no colchão, para mais uma vez dormir.

**-X-**

- Naruto, o que faz aqui? – perguntou a rosada assim que abriu a porta. – onde está o Sasuke-kun?

- Sasuke está em casa, ele disse que preferia dormir... – disse o loiro meio sem jeito fitando a médica. – Eu...Gostaria de saber se você gostaria de visitar o Kakashi sensei junto comigo.

- Claro! – disse ela sorrindo, entrou em casa e avisou aos pais que sairia por alguns instantes. – Vamos.

Seguiram de mãos dadas ao apartamento de Kakashi, e quando Naruto reuniu coragem o suficiente bateu na porta, que logo foi aberta por Kakashi.

- Olá! – disse o homem de cabelos prateados dando espaço para dos dois passarem. – Ao que devo a visita?

- Eu queria conversar com você Kakashi sensei é sobre Sasuke.

O velho professor já esperava por isso, suspirou e deixou-os passar pela porta.

**-X-**

Sai estava sem nada para fazer, estava cansado de ficar em casa. Tédio. Então resolveu visitar Sakura, mas esta não estava em casa, decidiu ir para a casa de Naruto, que não ficava muito longe, talvez desce sorte com o loiro.

_Toc...Toc...Toc..._

_- _Já vai – gritou uma voz que não era de Naruto dentro do apartamento.

E pouco minutos depois a porta foi aperta por um moreno ainda sonolento.

- Olá Sai.

- Olá, Naruto-kun está em casa?

- Não ele saiu.

- Entendo. Ele foi a um encontro com a Sakura-chan.

- Encontro? – o moreno não gostou de ter ouvido isso, não mesmo. – Pensei que eles fossem amigos.

- Eles são, mas... Ele não te disse? – perguntou Sai confuso, e o moreno negou com um balançar de cabeça. – Ele gosta da Sakura-chan, - ele fez uma pausa para olhar para Sasuke que parecia ainda mais confuso. – mais do que como amiga... Sabe como namorada.

- Ah... – disse o moreno ficando um pouco triste.

Foi então que Sai teve a idéia.

- Sasuke-kun, que tal nos sairmos?

**-X-**

Ao sair da casa de Kakashi, Naruto encontrava-se perdido, Sakura estava ao seu lado, mas parecia estar sozinho, preso em seus pensamentos. Estava feliz Sasuke poderia recuperar a memória, uma coisa que tinha em mente desde que soubera que o moreno a perdera, ele se lembraria de Naruto. Um enorme sorriso brinco em seus lábios. Está muito contente.

- Né, Sakura-chan que tal um ramen? – perguntou o loiro assim que avistou a barraquinha de ramen.

- Porque não! – disse a rosada concordando.

Chegando perto da barraquinha de ramen eles puderam notar que já haviam pessoas sentadas, mesmo assim o loiro não desanimou, ainda havia duas cadeiras vagas, apressando o passo chegou rapidamente, a pequena barraca.

- Yo! – saudou Naruto assim que passou pelas "cortinas".

- Olá Naruto! – disse o velho já indo para o forno preparar o ramen preferido do menino.

E só então Naruto reparou nas duas figuras ao seu lado.

- Sai, Sasuke?!

Um sentimento doloroso veio à tona, como se estivesse sendo traído, balançando a cabeça ele fez questão de esquecer os pensamentos angustiantes de minutos atrás.

- O que fazem aqui? – perguntou o loiro, sorrindo.

- Fui a sua casa e você não estava, aí eu resolvi chamar o Sasuke-kun para comer ramen. – disse o moreno retribuindo o sorriso. – Olá Sakura-chan.

- Olá. – disse a rosada.

Só agora Sasuke se dera conta que Sakura estava ali, em todo o tempo que Naruto chegara não tirara os olhos do loiro.

"_E verdade_", pensou o Uchiha desapontado. "_Eles estão realmente juntos_".

- Olá Sakura. – disse o moreno mais friamente do que esperava. Naruto e Sakura se sobressaltaram com a voz gélida, que a tanto tempo não escutavam. Pelo menos não daquela maneira.

- Olá, Sasuke-kun.

Uma estranha, e desmotivada conversa se deu inicio, toda hora podia-se notar um olhar de soslaio vindo de Sasuke, Sai e Naruto. Estranhamente, Naruto só comeu uma tigela de ramen, e logo depois o quarteto se separou, Sakura e Sai foram para um lado e Sasuke e Naruto para outro, durante todo o caminho Naruto ficou calado, coisa atípica do loiro.

- Naruto... – começo o moreno hesitante, tinha que perguntar, a curiosidade estava lhe corroendo a alma. - você e a Sakura-chan estão namorado?

O loiro pareceu pensar na resposta, e o moreno fechou os olhos. Estava com medo da resposta.

- Na verdade não.

- Mais você queria? - insistiu o moreno.

- Queria.

Por um momento o coração do moreno parou e sua respiração se acelerou. Que tipo de sentimento era aquele?

- Mas isso faz muito tempo, meus sentimentos para a Sakura-cham mudaram. – disse o loiro percebendo que era verdade, ele já não via mais Sakura como _seu_ amor, e sim como _sua_ amiga, e aquele pensamento o deixou um pouco desnorteado. – Ele é como uma amiga, _praticamente_ uma irmã.

- Ah... – disse o moreno, aliviado e voltando a respirar.

**Continua...**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________**

**N/A: **Perguntinhaaaa, respondam com cuidado, com quem vocês acham que o **Sai** deve ficar?O que vocês acham de **SasuSai**? O que acharam do capítulo?

**AGRADECIMENTOS & RESPOSTAS:**

**Lyra Kaulitz': **Hum. Na verdade, contabilizando, são uns cinco capítulos para terminar, então ainda tem bastante tempo. Ou seja. SasuNaru a vista *--*. Talvez no próximo capítulo role um beijo em uns amassos. Obrigado, demorei dessa vez?

**loveDeidara : **Sim, Sasuke e Sai são kawaiis, acho até que o capítulo ficou com um gostinho especial, eu gostei tanto, que planejo fazer Sai aparecer mais. *MAUAUAU* Será que vai dar briga? Hm...surpresa... Acho que você vai se surpreender. *agarra* Obrigado pela Review, elas me animam a escrever mais rápido.

**Ami-Nekozawa: **O time unido é fofo, e sim vai ter seja mais que amizade...Mas não vai ser Sasuke Vs. Sai. *MAUAUAU* e que o ramen da Sakura é horrível, e como ele não gosta de ramen ele junto o útil ao agradável. *beija, balança de um lado para o outro* Obrigado pela review!!!

**sango7higurashi: òó** pensei que tivesse abandonado a fic por estar muito ruim (sim, eu tenho baixa auto estima quando leitor some, e não foi só um não foram vários e_ê) por isso eu demorei tanto para atualizar, sim Sasuke se lembrara de algo bom, mas não sei quando òó, [Spoiler] Sai e Sasuke serão mais que amigos (/leva tijolo). Eu não gosto da Sakura, mas também não a vejo como vilã, aqui ela vai ser uma simples amiga. Valeu pelos incentivos, são sempre bons, *---*


	8. VII Capítulo

**Falas:**

_- _Ainda não entendo porque ele ainda estava vivo, poderíamos matá-lo. - fala normal.

_- Encontraram Sasuke. -_ lembranças (passado)_._

_"Mais uma vez eu o perdi"_ - Pensamentos.

**Memórias.**

**-**

**-**

Do outro lado de Konoha, Sai olhava para Sakura, parecia querer lhe perguntar algo, mas não tinha coragem. Quando estavam próximos à casa de Sakura, Sai a puxou pelo braço fazendo-a olhar para ele.

- Sakura-chan... - Sakura se assustou mais logo o encarou.

- O que ouve Sai?

- Hn. É... Você ainda gosta do Sasuke? - perguntou o moreno meio sem jeito.

A rosada pensou uns alguns segundos antes de responder cautelosamente.

- Não sei, acho que não sinto mais a mesma coisa de anos atrás.

- E como você sabe disso? - perguntou o moreno curioso.

- Você apenas sente, e algo que não está escrito em livro algum, Sai. - ela disse notando que o moreno parecia querer procurar informações na grande biblioteca de Konoha. Ela tocou no peito (no lugar onde fica o coração), em um gesto singelo. - Você tem vontade de sorrir o tempo todo quando esta com essa pessoa, e quando te elogia, você fica tão feliz que parece estar flutuando, você quer estar perto dessa pessoa o maior tempo possível e quando essa pessoa está triste, você faz de tudo para alegrá-la, e assim me tudo, quer protegê-la, custe o que custar. Acho que isso é o que melhor explica o sentimento que é o amor. - disse a rosácea sorriu, e com uma ponta de curiosidade perguntou: - Você tem alguém assim Sai?

O moreno balançou a cabeça de maneira afirmativa, sim ele tinha alguém com quem se importar.

- Obrigado pelos conselhos, Sakura-chan. Hn. Até mais.

- Até Sai-kun. - disse a menina de cabelos cor-de-rosa entrando em sua casa.

O moreno seguiu para sua casa, contente, e um sorriso maroto brincando em seus lábios. Amar realmente era uma coisa maravilhosa.

**-X-**

Assim que chegaram, à casa de Naruto um clima tenso se instalou, e uma curiosidade intensa de perguntar se Sasuke gostava de Sakura veio à mente de Naruto, e ele sentiu ciúme, mas não de Sakura, ele sabia.

- Sasuke...

- Hum.

- Você, gosta da Sakura-chan?

-Ela parece ser uma boa pessoa. - o moreno fitou Naruto. -Por quê?

"_Porque eu estou com ciúmes",_ falou mentalmente o loiro.

- Nada, foi só uma curiosidade. - sorrindo, ele colocou as mãos sobre a nuca.

- Ah, ta.

O moreno foi diretamente para o banheiro, para tirar o suor do dia. Naruto continuou sentando na cama, esperando Sasuke sair do banheiro, também queria fica livre da sujeira das ruas.

Já estava quase dormindo sentando, quando o moreno saiu do banheiro somente de toalha.

Ele estava magnífico. Saindo de seus pensamentos, _nem um pouco inocentes_, Naruto se direcionou ao banheiro, que ainda estava com cheiro, de Sasuke, suspirou pesadamente, tinha que parar com isso, se Sasuke _apenas _desconfiasse que ele gostava dele _mais _do que como amigo, Naruto corria o sério risco de perdê-lo _de novo. _E dessa vez poderia ser para sempre.

Quando saiu do banheiro, encontrou Sasuke dormindo em sua cama, mas não sentiu vontade de acordá-lo e pedir que ele voltasse a sua cama. Preferiu, deitar-se no futon do moreno e dormir, uma noite dormindo no chão não seria nada.

Naruto acordará agitado, de novo o sonho em que Sasuke ia embora. _Para nunca mais voltar... Mas esse fora diferente, ele ia embora com outra pessoa, um homem de cabelos tão negros quanto à noite. Sai._ Sentou-se no futon, e olhou para Sasuke que continuava a dormir tranquilamente, sem qualquer sinal de inquietação, um anjo negro.

De um salto, levantou-se da cama e foi em direção a pequena área onde se localizava a "cozinha", abriu a geladeira e pegou um copo de água. Enquanto visualizava Sasuke se mexer.

Quando terminou de beber a água, voltou à cama, e Sasuke que outrora estava com o rosto virado para a janela, agora se encontrava, com o rosto virado em direção à Naruto. Uma visão _tentadora._ Chegando mais perto do rosto do outro, Naruto pode notar que uma folha havia caído nos cabelos rebeldes de Sasuke, e num gesto automático, esticou a mão para pegá-la, mas o que ele havia esquecido, e agora se arrependia, era que o Uchiha era um _ninja_ e tinha ótimos reflexos (mesmo dormindo), e num gesto ágil, pegou Naruto por um das mãos e o colocou em baixo de si. Naruto sentiu todo o seu rosto queimar, nunca estivera tão perto do Uchiha, podia sentir seu hálito quente, e lentamente Naruto foi hipnotizado pelos lábios finos do moreno, que estavam semi-abertos, depois dali, ele não pensou em mais nada. Guiou seus lábios até os de Sasuke, notando que estavam gelados, no começou foi um simples toque de lábios, mas Naruto queria mais, _muito_ mais, pedindo passagem, ele aprofundou o beijo, que se tornou algo quente, úmido, delicioso... Uma sensação inebriante, que infelizmente foi interrompida pelo Uchiha que acordará de seu "transe" e parecia assustado.

- Naruto... O que...?

- Desculpe. – disse o loiro se afastando da cama, e de Sasuke. – Acho que foi um reflexo.

- Nós, nos beijamos? – perguntou o Uchiha, numa vã tentativa de achar que aquilo fora um _sonho._

- Sim. – murmurou o loiro rouco.

Inesperadamente, Sasuke sentiu uma enorme dor de cabeça, e tentando fazê-la parar, colocou a mãos sobre os ouvidos e se encolheu, como um feto, mas de nada adiantou, e o zumbindo ficou ainda maior, tudo começou a rodar e escurecer, ele estava perdendo os sentidos, e caiu inerte sobre o colchão. Naruto o olhou a tudo aturdido, sem saber o que fazer.

**-X-**

- Ele está bem, Sakura-chan?

- Só saberemos quando ele acordar Naruto. – respondeu Sakura pacientemente.

- Mas já faz, - seus olhos se voltaram para um relógio de parede. – duas horas que ele desmaiou. E nem tem sinal de que ele vai acordar, não é melhor chamar a Oba-chan...?

- Não precisa, eu chequei, seus olhos e pulsos, está tudo normal, ele só esta desmaiado. Em algumas horas ele deve acordar, fique tranquilo, não me pareceu nada de grave. – ela voltou a olhar para cama onde Sasuke repousava. – Mas por via das dúvidas é melhor levá-lo ao hospital, mas isso só quando ele acordar, não é bom locomove-lo nesse estado.

- Ta, bom. – disse o loiro dando-se por vencido.

- Já que Sasuke-kun está bem eu vou trabalhar, mas se houver qualquer coisa estranha, febre, alucinação não excite em me chamar.

- Certo, Sakura-chan.

Alguns minutos depois de Sakura ir embora, um ANBU pousou sobre a janela de Naruto.

- Uzumaki Naruto, Tsunade - sama escalou-o para uma missão.

O loiro balançou a cabeça em sinal positivo, e deu uma rápida olhadela para o moreno, que dormia serenamente, muito a contra gosto deixou Sasuke sozinho para ver o que Tsunade queria. Chegando lá pode ver: Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba e Sai.

- Bom, já estão todos reunidos... – Tsunade parou de falar ao olhar a braço enfaixado de Sai. – o que ouve com seu braço Sai?

- Quebrei na missão da noite passada. – explicou o moreno. – eu vim, para dizer que não vou poder fazer essa missão, ou só irei atrapalhar.

- Eu também não. – pronunciou o loiro, o que fez com que Tsunade olhasse raivosa para ele.

- Não estou vendo nenhum machucado, - disse Tsunade entre dentes. – Naruto.

- E não estou, mas Sasuke passou mal e..."_Eu não quero sair de perto dele..._" – pensou o loiro logo o intitulando como amor fraternal, mesmo após o beijo, nada inocente trocado entre eles.

- Se está inteiro então fará a missão! Não posso me dar ao luxo de perder dois ninjas no mesmo dia.

- Mas e o Sasuke, Obaa-chan? – perguntou Naruto preocupado, não lhe agradava a idéia de deixá-lo sozinho. Ele poderia piorar e... Aquilo não seria bom.

- Eu posso ficar com ele se quiser. – interveio, Sai.

- Pronto, problema resolvido, Naruto vai para a missão e Sai cuida de Sasuke enquanto isso. – exclamou Tsunade, contente por resolver dois problemas com uma só tacada.

- Mas... – o loiro ainda tentou argumentar, porém mais uma vez foi interrompido pelo olhar ameaçador da Hokage. Que logo foi encoberto por um sorriso macabro.

- Ia dizer alguma coisa Naruto?

- Erm. Não.

**-X-**

A missão prosseguia sem muitos aborrecimentos, mas Naruto estava muito distraído o que não passou despercebido por um atento Shikamaru, que ordenou que o grupo parasse um pouco para comer alguma coisa e descansar.

- Você está muito distraído, Naruto. - murmurou Shikamaru para que só o loiro escutasse.

- Desculpe. - ele amostrou um de seus enormes e contagiantes sorrisos. - Estava pensando em algumas coisas.

E rapidamente Shikamaru percebeu o que era esse: _Algumas_ _coisas._

- Eu sei. Não se preocupe, não acontecerá nada. - disse Shikamaru, tranqüilizando-o. - Além do mais, Sai está vigiando-o.

Bingo! Era isso que preocupava o loiro. Sai tinha manias estranhas... E sem ele tivesse vontade de beijar Sasuke?! "_Assim como eu fiz"_, pensou o loiro aturdido. Um sentimento conhecido como ciúme, estava tomando pose do seu corpo. Sasuke era seu. _Somente_ seu. Se Sai ousasse...

- Espero que fique mais atento daqui para frente.

Saindo do seu "transe" o loiro ainda demorou alguns segundos para lembrar das palavras de Shikamaru e murmurou apenas um "Certo".

Depois de todos já estarem refeitos e devidamente alimentados, levantaram acampamento, eliminado qualquer rastro de que estivesse alguém ali. Horas mas tarde, já estavam no país destinado, entregando o pergaminho que continha um tratado especial com a vila da folha. Enquanto voltavam para vila, Kiba comentava o quanto a missão havia sido fácil. E Naruto concordou. Não havia necessidade de tantas pessoas. Aumentando a velocidade, Naruto visou chegar na vila o mais cedo possível. E só pode notar que havia pisado numa armadilha quando, Ino gritou:

- CUIDADO NARUTO!

Mas já era tarde demais, o pé esquerdo de Naruto havia tocando num fio fino, quase imperceptível a olho nu, acionando um ataque de várias kunais.

- _Merda..._

Todos os ninjas se separaram, e conseguiram escapar da chuva de kunais, que vinham de todas as direções.

- Estão todos bem? - Perguntou Shikamaru, assim que conseguiu desarmar a armadilha.

Todos responderam positivamente. Depois do susto, seguiram viagem.

**-X-**

- Hatake Kakashi.

- Hokage-sama, quer vê-lo.

Com um movimento de cabeça Kakashi, afirmou ter escutado a ordem, e no mesmo instante o ANBU desaparecerá. O que Tsunade gostaria de falar como ele? "_Espero que não seja sobre o relatório da última missão_".

Com o ar entediado, Kakashi saiu de sua casa, indo diretamente e sem atrasos para a torre Hokage. Ao chegar lá, Kakashi notou que Tsunade olhava o pequeno povoado.

- Kakashi... – ela continuava a fitar o povoado.

- Sim.

- Se por um acaso Sasuke recuperasse a memória, você o mataria?

Aquilo pegou Kakashi desprevenido, era uma pergunta bem estranha, que o deixou, sem fala por breves segundos.

- Porque está me perguntando isso Tsunade-sama? - perguntou Kakashi desconfiado, olhando-a com seu único olho amostra.

- Porque, se ele recuperar a memória é isso que teremos que fazer. Tanta eu quanto você, sabemos que ele será um risco para essa aldeia, eu quero saber, se você varia isso, ou não.

Sua vontade como _sensei_, como amigo, como pessoa, e como _pai_ eram dizer, NÃO ele não varia aquilo. Pós sabia que além dele, Sakura e Naruto sofreria muito, mais ele, acima de tudo era um Shinobi, e não chegará até ali por acaso. Sua resposta saiu sufocada, e tão angustiante que ele duvidava de suas próprias palavras:

- Sim, Tsunade –sama.

**-X-**

Desde que chegará a casa de Naruto, Sai não desgrudará os olhos de Sasuke, este continuava a dormir tranquilamente, sem nenhum sinal de que ele acordaria. Sasuke era um _sortudo_, amava e era amado, queria ser assim também. Mas não era, e talvez nunca seria. Não passará de um amigo para Sakura, e de um colega de grupo de Naruto. _Inveja._ Desde Sasuke voltará para Konoha, para Sakura e Naruto, esse era o sentimento constante. Ele sorriu, um sorriso que _Naruto_ havia lhe devolvido. Parando de sorrir, ele pode notar que um vento frio passou pela janela aberta do apartamento, e temendo que Sasuke se resfriasse, ele foi até a cama para fechar a janela e sem perceber acabou ficando em uma posição pouco comprometedora.

E para seu azar, a porta do apartamento de Naruto foi aberta, anunciando um novo visitante.

- O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO?!

**Continua...**

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

**N/A: **Por unanimidade, não terá SasuSai (se não eu vou apanhar òó), 8) mais isso não quer dizer que não posso ter umas insinuações NE?(leva tomate) \o/ Viva!! O primeiro beijo SasuNaru (Oky, eu sei que fico tosquinho, mas fazer o que?) Espero que apreciem esse capítulo que foi feito com muito carinho, por essa escritora baka que vos pelos capítulos serem pequenos vou _tentar_ alongalos x_x. Hm. Desculpe meninas hoje eu não vou poder responder i-i

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

LoveDeidara (*O* - incesto?), Lyra Kaulitz' , Sango7higurashi, Kuchiki Rin, Kappuchu09 (*-*)


	9. VIII Capítulo

****

Falas:

_- _Ainda não entendo porque ele ainda estava vivo, poderíamos matá-lo. - fala normal.

_- Encontraram Sasuke. -_ lembranças (passado)_._

_"Mais uma vez eu o perdi"_ - Pensamentos.

**Memórias.**

**-**

**-**

Naruto estava contente, acabara de voltar da missão, que mesmo com toda a sua desatenção fora bem sucedida, e agora poderia ir para casa ver Sasuke, e nada não o faria parar, nada exceto seu estomago, que roncou ao sentir cheiro agradavél e apetitoso do ramen que adentro por suas narinas, instantaneamente sua boca salivou, e consequentemente não pensou em mais nada, exceto no delicioso ramen, que o aguardava.

Chegou rapidamente à barraquinha, que não estava muito cheia naquele horário e ainda sorrindo, ergueu os braços e gritou:

- TIO ME VÊ UM RAMEN!

O homem sorriu e atendeu prontamente o pedido do garoto, que contente sentou-se na bancada para esperar. E só quando sentou viu que sua calça estava rasgada, e um pouco de sangue pingava pelo chão, mas não havia nenhum machucado aparente. Ser hospedeiro da Kyuubi tinha lá suas vantagens. Estava tão concentrado em analisar a ferida já cicatrizada, que não notou quando o tio colocou um ramen delicioso e fumegante em sua frente.

- 'Itadakimasu' – gritou o loiro, e longo em seguida sorriu e mergulhou os tão precisos palzinhos no delicioso macarrão instantaneo. Ao sentir a textura do macarrão sobre os lábios o loiro soltou um sorriso abobado, ramen era realmente uma coisa maravilhosa, no termino do primiero prato, Naruto ergueu um dos braços e o tio entendeu rapidamente, foi para o fogão, para preparar outro suculento ramen de porco. O preferido de Naruto.

**-X-**

- O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO?! – gritou Sakura a plenos pulmões, seus olhos faiscavam ferozmente.

- Olá Sakura-chan. – o moreno sorriu, ou pelo menos tentou. Pois o olhar que Sakura lhe dispensava não era nem um pouco amigável, e lembrava vagamente a expressão que ela fazia quando estava próxima de perder a paciência e socar Naruto. _Que_ _deus_ _o_ _ajudasse_.

A voz dela baixou de tom, no entanto sua cólera não diminui.

- Não vou perguntar de novo Sai, o que você está fazendo? – perguntou a médica.

- Eu estava fechando a janela, fiquei com medo dele se resfriar... Então você chegou. – explicou Sai sem qualquer hesitação.

Sakura sorriu, e aquilo era perigoso, ele sentiu ela se aproximar rapidamente, fechou os olhos. Levaria um soco e tanto.

- Bem, - ela parou momentaneamente - se é só isso você pode sair de cima do Sasuke-kun. – o sorriso da médica se alargou, e Sai ficou imóvel por alguns segundos, até finalmente sair entender o que ela lhe dissera.

- Ahm. Claro. – ele saiu de cima de Sasuke. – O que está fazendo aqui Sakura-chan? – perguntou curioso.

- Fiquei sabendo que Naruto saiu em missão, então pensei em dar uma passadinha aqui para ver se Sasuke estava bem, Ou se tinha piorado... – respondeu a médica, sentindo a pulsação de Sasuke. – E você Sai, porque está aqui?

- Já que eu não poderia ir à missão– ele amostrou o braço engessado - Tsunade ordenou que eu ficasse tomando conta do Sasuke-kun, enquanto Naruto não volta.

**-X-**

A tarde estava agradável, nem muito quente nem muito fria, na medida certa, e ele se encontrava no memorial, olhando a imensa pedra negra, as mãos guardadas no bolso da calça, a expressão perdida e solitária. Mais uma vez ele estava conversando com seu amigo Óbito e se perguntado se ele havia tomado a decisão certa. Seu coração dizia que não, como Shinobi... Bem, ele tinha que cumprir com o seu dever.

- O que eu devo fazer Obito?

**-X-**

Naruto estava cheio, e completamente satisfeito. Pagou ao tio do ramen, e como sempre ficou com o sapo praticamente vazio. "_Teme vai ter que começar a me ajudar nas despensas de casa..._" pensou o loiro maldosamente, e logo se lembrou que Sasuke, se perguntou se ele teria melhorado e as preocupações voltaram a sua mente. Como um bom ninja, subiu em uma das casas e começou a andar sobre elas, até chegar a sua própria, e encontrar Sai e Sakura conversando. Sasuke ainda não havia acordado, entre tanto seu aspecto estava bem melhor.

- Como ele está Sakura-chan? – perguntou o loiro não perdendo tempo.

- Está bem. Já não tem mais febre, e seus batimentos estão normais. Deve acordar a qualquer momento. – respondeu ela em tom agradável.

- Ufa! – suspirou aliviado. – Graças a Deus! Estava ficando preocupado...

- Agora que já está aqui acho melhor eu ir, o meu plantão começa daqui a pouco. – cortou a médica, antes que Naruto pudesse perguntar qualquer outra coisa.

- Claro. – concordou ele meio sem jeito, e a guiou até a porta, juntamente com Sai.

- Tchau, Naruto.

- Tchau. – despediu-se. – Ahm. Obrigado por 'cuidar' dele, Sai.

O moreno sorriu amistoso.

- E para isso que servem os amigos. – disse Sai, como se tivesse decorado de um livro.

E pouco tempo depois se afastou com Sakura e ambos seguiram caminhos opostos. Ela voltaria para o hospital, e ele bem... Iria resolver um assunto a muito discutido.

**-X-**

Assim que chegou em casa foi direto para o banheiro, tomou um banho bem relaxe e deitou na cama, daqui a algumas horas teria que ira para a floricultura Yamanaka. A loja da familia, a qual nutria um carinho imenso. Adorava flores e ficar perto delas era sempre algo relaxe. Estava perdida em suas reflexos, quando uma batida fraca na porta chamou sua atenção.

- Ino querida, está acordada? – perguntou uma voz doce. Era sua mãe.

- Sim. – respondeu a menina, ainda deitada. – o que ouve?

- Tem um garoto querendo falar com você.

"_Deve ser o Shikamaru__. Talvez sobre algo da missão..."_

- Diga a ele que já estou indo. – disse enquanto se levantava da cama, e olhava no espelho.

- Tudo bem. Ele estará te esperando na floricultura.

- Certo.

Ao descer, Ino pode visualizar uma figura de cabelos negros e pele tão clara quanto giz. O que ele estaria fazendo ali?

**-X-**

Só quando a figura de Sai e Sakura formaram pontinhos, foi que ele se deu ao luxo retornar sua atenção para Sasuke. Mesmo Sakura dizendo que ele estava bem, queria que ele acordasse, e que ele pudesse ver sua melhora com seus próprios olhos, também queria explicar o beijo... Se bem que não tinha muito a ser explicado, ele teve vontade e agiu... E isso ocasionou o estado de Sasuke... – suspirou cansado - Se ao menos não fosse tão impulsivo...

Tirando esses pensamentos da cabeça, ele resolveu ser útil enquanto esperava Sasuke acordar. Passou a tarde inteira arrumando suas armas e objetos pessoais. Ficou tão entretido que nem mesmo notou que o dia havia dado lugar a uma noite repleta de estrelas. E já era tarde da noite quando Naruto finalmente decidiu ir para a cama e dormir. Amanhã seria outro dia...

Na manhã seguinte, Naruto acordou com um leve bocejo e logo foi verificar se o moreno já tinha acordado. E para o seu assombro, Sasuke estava olhando a janela com um ar perdido, mas concentrado. Sua felicidade foi tanta que seu primeiro impulso foi de abraçar e beijar Sasuke até sufocá-lo. E sorriu com os próprios pensamentos.

- Bom Dia Teme! – cumprimentou enérgico, com sorriso ainda brincando em seus lábios.

- Naruto?! – rebateu o moreno com espanto. Então ele estava realmente em Konoha... O que diabos ele estava fazendo ali? – o que eu estou fazendo aqui? – perguntou o moreno de modo frio e impessoal.

- Você vive em Konoha teme. – respondeu o loiro hesitante, e o sorriso desaparecendo pouco a pouco. Aquele não parecia o mesmo Sasuke de meses atrás. Será que ele... Havia recuperado a memória?

O loiro ficou pálido. Dava para ver nos olhos ônix que ele havia recuperado a memória. E que não parecia nada contente em estar em Konoha. Em estar com ele...

- Você recuperou a memória? – perguntou ele infantilmente, já ciente da resposta.

- Memória... Eu a havia perdido? – indagou o moreno confuso.

O loiro sacudiu a cabeça de maneira afirmativa. Ainda estava perplexo, sonhara tanto com aquele momento, em que Sasuke se lembraria dele, mas não era daquele jeito, tão frio e distante, e sim com amor. Que tolo fora. Tinha vontade de chorar. Naruto só saiu de seus pensamentos com viu Sasuke se levantar de um salto. "Para onde ele estaria indo?"

- Onde... Aonde você vai? – tartamudeou o loiro.

- Vou embora desse lugar. – cuspiu com desprezo e logo depois se transformou em fumaça.

Por alguns segundos, ele ficou estático. Iria perder Sasuke pela terceira vez? Não! Não deixaria isso acontecer._ De novo... _Sem perder tempo, ele fez o mesmo caminho que Sasuke, sabia para onde o moreno iria, era como no passado, dessa vez, no entanto ele estava forte, e impediria o moreno nem que para isso tivesse que usar toda a sua força, cumpriria a ameaça de anos atrás. Quebraria seus braços e pernas, se fosse necessário. Traria Sasuke de volta, não por uma promessa feita à Sakura. Mais sim por si. Não aguentaria perder outra pessoa importante para ele, não mesmo. Mesmo que morresse não tentativa, ele traria seu _amigo_ de volta...

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A: **Gomen NE? Eu não consegui aumentar o capítulo... Foi mau meninas... Juro que tentei! Hn. Espero que gostem... Ah! O próximo capítulo terá uma música (ou um pedaço dela...). E _talvez_ seja o último capítulo, então espero ver todas aqui! Ò.Ó Não sabia que tinha a versão de 'a Kiss a Girl' em versão masculina... Uoo que 'mara! (A Kiss a girl é uma música que fala de uma garota que beijou outra garota e gostou ç.ç)

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

**Kappuchu09**: Dando uma de Itachi? aksoaskoasko \o/ Você acertou!! ... Ou não? Vai ter que ler o próximo capítulo pra saber :s

**Lady** **B.** **Milor**: Você também é interessante ._. (ignore isso a autora é idiota). Obrigado pela review!!

**LoveDeidara**: XD Não era o Naruto... 'hoho. Tadinho do Naru-chan... Se ele morresse o Sasu-chan ia ficar com quem? *-* com o Sai?

**Lyra** **Kaulitz'**: ._. Nem dos dois... \o/ Peguei todo mundo nisso (até eu mesma '-') Mas... hn; ele gosta Ino... O que é seme? Òó autora é uma anta... mais erm... se for que é controlado...a resposta é não... O Sasuke 'bonzinho' era... O Sasuke 'normal' não... e_é no próximo capítulo 'cê vai entender... Demorei muito? Ú_ú desculpa eu...

**Kuchiki** **Rin**: E porque NaruSai é muito 'comum' em toda a fic que eu leio os dois disputam o Naruto. Sei La acho que fica uma coisa muito 'repetitiva'. Pensei em mudar... Mas o Sai não ' gosta' realmente do Sasuke (ele sente mais é inveja por causa da amizade que ele tem...) Sai... Ele gosta da Ino... hehehe... que já gostou do Sasuke (mais um motivo de inveja o.o). Sasuke desmaio de **emo**ção... hehehe.

**Renii-chan: **Bem vinda! XD eu também faço isso em algumas fics... Às vezes elas já até acabaram... Acho que somos a minoria... Todo mundo acha que é incesto... :s brigado pela review.


	10. Chapter 10

**Falas:**

- Ainda não entendo porque ele ainda estava vivo, poderíamos matá-lo. - fala normal.

- Encontraram Sasuke. - lembranças (passado).

"Mais uma vez eu o perdi" - Pensamentos.

**Memórias.**

-

-

_Quando eu te quis contar que_

_Cometi um erro,_

_Eu fui embora_

-

-

O alerta fora dado discretamente para Kakashi. Uchiha Sasuke havia recuperado a memória e fugido, Naruto estava em seu encalço. E em questão de segundos tudo aquilo se transformaria em um pandemônio. Kakashi estava observava calmamente enquanto Tsunade dava lhes as ordens, mais tudo o que passava em sua cabeça era a retrospectiva do que havia acontecido há anos atrás. E como uma premonição, sabia que aquilo não terminaria bem.

- Tente trazer Sasuke vivo. – ordenou Tsunade, e Kakashi sacudiu a cabeça em sinal positivo. – No entanto se não conseguir, ou achar muito arriscado, mate-o. Eu sinto por Naruto, mas o Uchiha poder ser uma ameaça para Konoha e não podemos correr esse risco. – disse com pesar.

Com outro aceno de cabeça Kakashi assentiu, e segundos depois o jounnin se transformou em uma espessa fumaça branca, dessa vez não precisaria de cães para localizar os dois, sabia exatamente onde eles estavam. Agora era questão de tempo, para que tudo acontecesse. E esperava que não fosse o pior.

**-X-**

Ela sentiu uma leve fisgada no peito, algo ia mal, muito mal... A última vez que tivera esse pressentimento encontrara Sasuke na entrada e saída da vila, indo embora para se aliar ao Orochimaru.

- Sente-se mal Sakura-san? - perguntou uma senhora gorduchinha, sua voz denotava preocupação. Ela ficava na recepção do hospital e era encarregada de agendar os pacientes, por isso conhecia há todos muito bem.

- Não. – respondeu rapidamente - Estou bem... Mais preciso sair um pouco. Tem algum paciente importante para agora?

Ao olhar a preocupação da jovem médica, a mulher olhou rapidamente a lista. Tinha alguns pacientes mais nada que não pudesse esperar alguns dias. Com um olhar sereno e um sorriso singelo se voltou para a jovem.

- Não.

Sem esperar qualquer outra coisa, Sakura se, pois a correr para fora do hospital. Estava levemente tremula e seu coração estava tão acelerado que ela poderia ter um infarto a qualquer momento.

**-X-**

- O que esta fazendo aqui Sai? – indagou Ino supressa e contente.

- Eu... – o moreno apertou as mãos em sinal de nervosismo. Não podia ser tão difícil assim se declarar. Não é?

Para escapar do seu próprio nervosismo, ele voltou sua atenção para a vidraça da loja bem a tempo de ver uma Kunoichi de madeixas rosa correndo. Parecia desesperada. Ele viu a chance perfeita para escapar. Porque não?

– Eu... Poderia falar com você mais tarde...? – emendou já indo para fora da loja, dando um sorriso meio amarelo. Perderá totalmente a coragem de se declarar, talvez fosse isso que o livro chamava de 'medo de ser rejeitado'.

- Tá... – respondeu a loira completamente confusa, enquanto via o moreno sumir nas ruas de terra batida.

Já na rua, ele correu para alcançar a rosada que parecia ter presa para chegar ao seu destino. E por pouco não levou um soco quando conseguiu alcançá-la e, colocou as mãos em seu ombro.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Sakura-chan? – perguntou o moreno ao ver o rosto angustiado da amiga. Ele já havia se afastado o suficiente para garantir que não levaria um soco.

- Não. – respondeu ríspida, sem dar muita atenção ao moreno e recomeçando a andar, ou melhor, correr. Mas Sai não desistiu, e continuo a correr com ela ficando a uma boa distancia.

- Então porque esta correndo com esse ar de preocupação? – indagou, enquanto fazia um esforço para segui-la. Ele sabia que era preocupação, pois era o mesmo olhar que ela sempre lançava a Sasuke, e às vezes a Naruto.

- Nada. – respondeu fugindo do assunto, até que parou. Estava frente à casa de Naruto. E Sai achou ter entendido o porquê da angustia.

- Sasuke-kun piorou? – insistiu. – Por favor, eu sou seu amigo... – hesitou - E você pode contar comigo... Pode confiar em mim.

Por um momento a rosada fitou Sai, como nunca havia feito antes. E ele pode ver um brilho diferente em seus olhos verdes, um brilho que sem dúvida não era de felicidade, e por fim gotas cristalinas caíram sobre suas bochechas rosadas. Rapidamente ela limpou as lagrimas, não poderia ser fraca. "Shinobis não choram" lembrou-se mentalmente.

- Sakura... – tentou mais uma vez. Ele queira perguntar, queria sentir o que ela estava sentindo. Não queria ser só mais um para completar o time, não ser só um substituto do Uchiha. Que quase nunca é lembrando. Queria ter amigos, e queria compartilhar todos os sentimentos. Queria aprender com eles, e quem sabe no seu intimo, ter uma amizade como a daqueles três que mesmo depois de tanto tempo continuava intacta.

- Ele foi embora... – balbuciou. E Sai ficou confuso.

- Ele quem? – indagou o moreno.

- Sasuke...

**-X-**

Vale do fim. Aquele lugar de alguma forma os atraia (uma ligação profunda). Ele parou e esperou que Naruto aparecesse dessa vez ele não iria fugir. Já fugira tempo de mais, teria que encarar o loiro, cara a cara. Não demorou muito e o loiro estava ofegante do outro lado da estátua.

- VOCÊ NÃO VAI FUGIR! – berrou o garoto de maneira infantil, apontando um dedo acusatório para Sasuke. – Não deixarei você fugir. Não dessa vez.

O moreno sorriu. Sorriso que poucas vezes era visto em sua face pálida.

- Eu não quero fugir. – disse o moreno, e o portador da Kyuubi pareceu confuso.

- Mas... Você disse que...

- Eu sei o que eu disse... – cortou o moreno hostil.

- Então...

- Eu quero lutar com você. Isso é tudo. – argumentou sem qualquer sentimento. Ou pelo menos era isso que queria parecer.

E Naruto lembrou-se, era como aquela vez no vale do fim... Não. Era como no telhado do hospital, Sasuke o havia provocado, ele queria recusar, mais também queria demonstrar sua força, queria que Sasuke reconhece-se sua força. E por uma infantilidade sua, aceitou, e talvez isso tenha causado todo o seu sofrimento. Por Deus! Porque estava lembrando, disso? Ele tinha amadurecido, e não cairia na armadilha duas vezes.

- Eu não lutarei com você. – falou com convicção. Cruzando os braços ao redor do peito.

- Sim, você vai. – e antes que o loiro pudesse reagir, o moreno estava em sua frente dando lhe um soco, no entanto no golpe seguinte o garoto conseguiu se defender.

- Não vou lutar! – exclamou o loiro exasperado, enquanto Sasuke fazia um Chidori por todo o corpo, como se fosse um para-raio humano.

- Então eu vou te matar – disse o moreno indo em direção ao loiro, que adquiriu um modo de defesa.

**-X-**

Ela havia tocado duas, três, quatro vezes. Ao final da quarta batida ela decidiu-se por arrombar a porta, e assim como ela havia previsto nem Sasuke nem Naruto estavam em casa. Não havia sinal de luta, porém, a janela estava aberta, e as cobertas ainda estavam desarrumadas.

- Onde eles estão? – perguntou Sai, fazendo Sakura sair do seu estado de estupor.

- No Vale do Fim! – exclamou ela, mais para si do que para o próprio Sai. – Eu tenho que pará-los... – e saiu pela janela, assim como Sasuke e Naruto havia feito há algumas horas atrás.

- Espere, eu vou com você!

-**X**-

Ele estava ficando velho, mesmo correndo, não conseguia alcançar a droga do vale. Será que seria como dá outra vez? Não queria ter que amparar um Naruto decepcionado, e um Sasuke fugitivo? Ou quem sabe um dos dois mortos...

Não mesmo, já havia visto mortes demais para essa vida e as próximas sete.

"Tenho que chegar a tempo". "Eu preciso chegar a tempo".

E com esses pensamentos, corria o máximo que podia. Talvez até excedendo o seu limite.

**-X-**

Tudo fora muito rápido, os movimentos eram ágeis, e mesmo Naruto não querendo lutar, Sasuke estava bastante ferido, pois o loiro com o tempo não conseguia apenas se defender e tinha que revidar para não ser atingindo novamente. Ambos tinham arranhões e machucados por toda a parte, mais Naruto se curava mais rápido graças à ajuda da Kyuubi e ao chakra da Natureza. Sasuke estava preparando o seu terceiro Chidori, e esse diferentemente do primeiro e segundo ele fez uma esfera, que acertaria Naruto em cheio no peito, para não sofrer muitos danos Naruto fez um Rasegan para assim os dois jutsus se chocarem e sumirem. Uma boa estratégia, porém com um pequeno erro de percurso. Assim que Sasuke viu o loiro preparando um Rasegan foi para cima dele com tudo, e na hora de aplicar o jutsu o moreno desfez o dele fazendo com que a esfera azul de Naruto batesse em seu estômago. Seus rins haviam sido destruídos com o impacto, e um pequeno sorriso se aflorou em seus lábios. Aflito, Naruto correu até o moreno que com a colisão foi jogando longe. O sangue escorria por toda a parte o que deixou o loiro ainda mais desesperado.

- Droga! Droga! Droga! – praguejava, enquanto tentava inutilmente parar o sangramento.

- Feh, você mesmo um inútil mesmo. Conseguiu desviar do meu coração bem a tempo. – disse o moreno, tentado reprimir o sangue que subia pela sua garganta.

- Cala a boca teme! – exclamou nervoso, agitando as mãos em sinal de desespero, o sangramento não queria parar.

O moreno voltou a sorrir. Ele estava morrendo e sabia disso. Não haveria volta para ele, não mais. Finalmente ele teria paz, e levaria consigo todos os seus erros.

- Não vai adiantar, Usuratonkachi. – mais um jorro de sangue saia de sua boca – Mesmo que você tenha desviado do meu coração, ainda atingiu um órgão vital. – a voz dele saia arrastada, quase como um sussurro. E mesmo com toda a dor que ele estava sentido (sim estava doendo e, muito), ele ainda sorria. Um sorriso curto, e quase imperceptível, mais ainda sim, Naruto pode notar.

- Obaa-chan pode dar um jeito! – as lagrimas já davam indício nos olhos azuis celestes de Naruto. Ele tirou o sobretudo e com uma kunai cortou o tecido e pressionou na ferida tentando fazer com que a hemorragia estagnasse. O sangue viscoso do Uchiha passou rapidamente do casaco para as mãos do Uzumaki, manchando-as de escarlate, o tecido do casaco parecia não ser o suficiente para conter o sangramento.

– Não... Não pode... – sua voz estava pausada e tão baixa que o loiro teve que fazer um esforço sobre humano para tentar compreender. Sasuke estava morrendo, e ele não sabia nada de jutsus médicos, nem mesmo o básico. E nesse momento, se amaldiçoou por isso.

– Espero um momento, eu... – a voz dele falhou, ele teve que tragar a saliva para continuar - Vou ir à aldeia chamar a Obaa-chan. – ele ia se levantar, porém, sentiu sua calça sendo levemente puxado e ao olhar para baixo pode ver que o moreno o segurava, seus olhos outrora vermelho, agora estavam negros e opacos, quase sem vida. O fitavam com muito esforço para se manterem abertos.

- Não vai adiantar, - murmurou, e cuspiu mais uma boa doze de sangue. – Naru-... – a voz dele vacilou – Naruto você... – ele puxou todo o ar dos pulmões - Foi o único... – os olhos do moreno ficaram mortos, sem nenhum brilho, ele já não enxergava mais o loiro, seus olhos ficaram brancos; ele estava cego. - Que eu amei...

Naruto voltou a se sentar, e delicadamente tomou-o nos braços. Já nos braços de Naruto, Sasuke pode sentir pingos grossos em sua face. _Estava_ _chovendo_?

- Eu também... – por um segundo a voz de Naruto vacilou, ele estava chorando, um choro sentido. Então o Sasuke percebeu: Não estava chovendo; eram lagrimas. – Eu te amo – disso loiro por fim, selando os lábios, num beijo terno. Os lábios de Sasuke estavam frios, e o gosto de ferro estava presente.

**-X-**

O pássaro branco de tinta de Sai sobrevoava rapidamente a floresta em poucos minutos estariam no vale do fim. Junto a Sai e Sakura encontrava-se Kakashi, que guardavam ansiosos o seu destino. Nenhum deles ousou pronunciar nenhuma palavra, Sai porque não estava entendendo absolutamente nada, e os outros dois preferiam uma comunicação muda, somente por olhares aflitos vindos de Sakura para Kakashi.

- Eles estarão bem não é?

- Sim. – respondeu Kakashi com uma segurança que não sentia.

- Chegamos. – disse Sai, Sakura e Kakashi assentiram.

Assim que pousaram, Sakura correu para perto dos dois sendo seguida de perto por Sai e Kakashi. Ao pôr os olhos em Naruto e Sasuke, seu coração, antes acelerado, ficou a milésimos de segundos de parar. Havia sangue por toda a parte, principalmente nas roupas de Naruto. Ele estava com feridas por todo o corpo, contudo, o estado de Sasuke parecia ainda pior. Temerosa, ela parou a corrida e seguiu com passos vacilantes até os dois, Sai e Kakashi continuavam em seu encalço. Mas ela não enxergava mais a presença deles. Estava totalmente focada nos dois a sua frente.

- Sakura-chan. – a voz do loiro hiper ativo era apenas um murmúrio rouco, e numa voz infantil continuou – Ele vai ficar bem não vai?

De súbito Sakura se aproximou de Naruto e Sasuke, se agachou e lentamente colocou seu ouvido perto do tórax ensanguentado do moreno, mas não escutou nada, foi para o pulso, não pulsava mais. Pouco a pouco o corpo quente foi perdendo o calor. Uchiha Sasuke jazia morto.

_Desculpe-me por tudo_

_Desculpe-me, sei que eu te decepcionei_

_Desculpe-me até o fim_

_Eu nunca precisei de um amigo_

_Como preciso agora_

* * *

N/A: Snif... Snif... Acreditem se quiser, mas eu chorei escrevendo ela. Oky, eu sei que sou uma idiota. Espero que tenham gostado da fic até o final, porque com todas as idas e vindas eu gostei muito de escrevê-la. E ao fim e a cabo foi minha primeiríssima SasuNaru, então teve um gostinho especial, mas se estiver muito ruim mil perdões. Sobre a letra de música em Itálico, é uma música da banda t.A.T.u – Gomenasai, e é uma música belíssima. ¡Momento propaganda...! éh! Já tenho um novo projeto!, Quem quiser dar uma espiadela o nome da fic é "P.S; Aishiteru" e obviamente é uma SasuNaru (com triangulas amorosos e rolos com outros casais ç.ç), pode ser facilmente encontrada no meu perfil. Kissus já NE?!

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

**Lady** **B**. **Milor**: Hehehe... Até que ela ficou bem calma, acho que se fosse antigamente... tsc... tadinho do Sai... Eu fiquei em duvida entre colocar ela e o Naruto... Mais como tinha muita gente achando que era o Naruto então eu resolvi por mudar... hehehe. Então o que achou do último capítulo?

**Kuchiki** **Rin**: Seu pedido foi uma ordem. Morreu. Ú_ú * super ansiosa* Então o que achou do capítulo?

**Renii**-**chan**: Sim senhora, capitã! Sua ordem foi um pedido (?). Tomei gosto pelo casal e como a Ino já gosto do Sasuke, eu acho que encaixo... .. Nem considero NejiHina incesto... Até acho um casal bonitinho... (Y)

**Unknow**-**chan**: Sumida-chan! Cara, pensei que tivesse sido abduzida... Sentia sua falta sabia *--* Vestibular! Deus como eu queria já estar nessa parte da vida... E eu sei sou doente... Mais fazer o que... eu já te disse o que era 'tartamudeou' né? Bem por via das duvidas, eu vou dizer de novo ú_ú tartamudeou, quer dizer balbuciou ou gaguejo... hehe to tentando ampliar meus horizontes na escrita n.n. Tadinho, Sasuke não é emo (essa fonte carece de veracidade) ele é só um pouco sensível. *faz dancinha tosca* eu te dei uma idéia SasuNaru? * se achando a última bolacha do pacote* vai ser dedicada a mim? *nem um pouco vigarista* bricaderinha, mas se quiser dedicar eu não vou me importar não viu? *some numa cortina de fumaça e grita das profundezas* então, o que achou do último capítulo

da fic? "Porque minhas respostas pra você sempre ficam tão grandes?" o.ò

**Lieny** **Uzumaki** **Malfoy**: Obrigado! Pena (?) que está acabado. Espero que aprecie (e comente) o último capítulo da fic. Afinal não é só porque é o último capítulo que não precisa comentar. Ú.ú Sou uma pessoa carente por comentários (sériooo nem deu pra notar /o). Enfim, comente!

**Lyra** **Kaulitz'**: To dizendo? Eu sou uma lesada mesmo nem teve muito SasuNaru eu já matei o Sasu-chan é-e mais eu não estava muito acostumada... Na próxima eu melhoro. Nossa eu acho que as minhas aulas passam tão rapidinho. Eu passei a achar que o tempo humano é bom, imagina agente viver 500 anos casado com a mesma pessoa? Não ia ter casamento que aguentasse nem amor que durasse! Gente eu amo o Sasuke (e matei ele mesmo assim é-e), tadinho dele, eu acho que ele é uma pessoa confusa de bom coração ;s e ele é o par perfeito pro Naruto... ú_ú até hoje acho que o Kishi fez o Sai pra substituir do Sasuke no coração do loirinho kawaii... Enfim... * faz pose Nice girl* também amo vocês! Obrigado por amar a fic *-* Então o que achou do último capítulo?

Obrigado meninas, por comentar, pode não parecer mais cada comentário e lindo e re-lindo com muito carinho por mim. Não tenham vergonha de comentar, se és tímida diga apenas um 'continue' se tiver vontade de perguntar algo, pergunte, não vou morder (nem arrancar pedaço) de ninguém. :D

**Mesmo que seja o último capítulo mandem reviews (eu com certeza vou ler todas elas com muito carinho) ! Elas não mordem nem prejudicam a saúde.**


End file.
